publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
MPDC Police Districts
Every section of the District falls within one of seven Police Service Areas (PSA), and every PSA has a team of police officers and officials assigned to it. * First District * Second District * Third District * Fourth District * Fifth District * Sixth District * Seventh District =First Districthttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,543658,mpdcNav_GID,1534.asp= Police Stations & Substations * First District Station 415 4th Street, SW Washington, DC 20024 Phone: (202) 698-0555 Fax: (202) 727-4026 * First District Substation 500 E Street, SE Washington, DC Phone: (202) 698-0068 Fax: (202) 727-4028 First District Communityhttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,543581,mpdcNav_GID,1534.asp.asp Located in the lower central portion of the District of Columbia, the First District is home to the city's business and political center. It includes some of our nation's most recognized and cherished landmarks, as well as some of the city's most interesting and diverse neighborhoods. Because it has both a district station and a substation, the First District is divided operationally into two areas: west and east. The western part of the district includes the US Capitol (House, Senate), the White House, Federal Triangle, the downtown business district (including the Convention Center and the Verizon Center), Chinatown and the waterfront. Most residences in this area are in the Southwest quadrant near the waterfront, although there is a growing resident population in such "downtown" communities as Penn Quarter. The eastern part of the district, which is served by the 1D-1 Substation, includes the historic Capitol Hill neighborhood and the Washington Navy Yard. Capitol Hill is one of the oldest sections of the city, with many historic homes and buildings, including the US Supreme Court, Library of Congress, Eastern Market and Union Station. With the PSA restructuring that took effect in May 2004, the First District now has seven Police Service Areas (or PSAs). View some of the community resources available to all residents of the First District (for additional resources, see the DC Guide): * Neighborhood Service Coordinators * Shelters * Online Community Resources * Citizens Advisory Council Chair: Skip Coburn, (703) 216-3463 (cell) Meets first Tuesday of the month, 7 pm First District Community Room =Second Districthttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,544652,mpdcNav_GID,1535.asp= News Release (5/15/08): Fort Reno Park Closed by US Park Service for Arsenic Testinghttp://newsroom.dc.gov/show.aspx/agency/dcema/section/2/release/13739 News Release (8/31/07): MPD Set to Transfer PSA 306 to Second Districthttp://newsroom.dc.gov/show.aspx/agency/mpdc/section/2/release/11766 Police Stations & Substations Second District Station 3320 Idaho Ave., NW Washington, DC 20016 Phone: (202) 715-7300 Fax: (202) 715-7382 Second District Communityhttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,544589,mpdcNav_GID,1535.asp The Second District covers much of the Northwest quadrant of the District of Columbia. It includes a number of residential neighborhoods—Chevy Chase, Cleveland Park, Foggy Bottom, Georgetown, Palisades and Spring Valley, to name just a few. Major commercial streets that intersect the district include Connecticut Avenue and Wisconsin Avenue. The Second District is also home to some of the District of Columbia's most beautiful and treasured landmarks, including Rock Creek Park, the National Cathedral, and the National Zoo, as well as numerous foreign embassies. With the PSA restructuring that took effect in May 2004, the Second District now has seven Police Service Areas (or PSAs). View some of the community resources available to all residents of the Second District (for additional resources, see the DC Guide): * Neighborhood Service Coordinatorshttp://ons.dc.gov/ons/cwp/view,A,1380,Q,571378.asp * Sheltershttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,544694.asp * Online Community Resourceshttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,544666.asp * Citizens Advisory Councilhttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1238,q,542195.asp Chair: Samantha Nolan Phone: (202) 244-2620 Meets 4th Wednesday of the month, 7 pm Second District Station =Third Districthttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,544981,mpdcNav_GID,1536.asp= News Release (8/31/07): MPD Set to Transfer PSA 306 to Second District Police Stations & Substations * Third District Station 1620 V St., NW Washington, DC 20009 Phone: (202) 673-6815 Fax: (202) 673-2154 * Third District Substation (3D-1) 750 Park Rd., NW Washington, DC Phone: (202) 576-8222 Fax: (202) 576-3350 Third District Communityhttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,544932.asp The Third District is located in the Northwest quadrant, near the center of the city. Though primarily a residential district, it also contains several business and commercial areas that attract many non-resident visitors to the area. The district is home to some of the District of Columbia's best-known neighborhoods, including Adams Morgan, Cardozo-Shaw, Columbia Heights, Dupont Circle, Farragut North, Kalorama, Logan Circle and Mt. Pleasant. The Third District is rich in ethnic and cultural diversity. Its residents include significant numbers of African Americans, whites, Asians and Latinos. Among the many very active business corridors in the Third District are the Dupont Circle Area (including Connecticut Avenue) and the 17th Street Business Corridor. The area surrounding 18th Street and Columbia Road, NW, is rapidly developing the reputation of being a "Georgetown East," drawing many sightseers to this area. With the historic Lincoln Theater and many new dining establishments, the "U Street Corridor" has also attracted a large number of visitors to the area, which has easy access to the new Metro Rail station at 13th and U Streets, NW, on the Green Line. With the PSA restructuring that took effect in May 2004, the Third District now has eight Police Service Areas (or PSAs). View some of the community resources available to all residents of the Third District (for additional resources, see the DC Guide): * Neighborhood Service Coordinators * Shelters * Online Community Resources * Citizens Advisory Council Chair: Stanley J. Mayes Phone: (202) 328-1368 Meets fourth Thursday of the month, 7 pm Third District Station =Fourth Districthttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,545499,mpdcNav_GID,1537.asp= Police Stations & Substations Fourth District Station 6001 Georgia Ave., NW Washington, DC 20011 Phone: (202) 715-7400 Fax: (202) 541-5956 Fourth District Communityhttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,545450,mpdcNav_GID,1537.asp The Fourth District covers the upper Northwest (east of Rock Creek Park) and Northeast quadrants of the city, including the neighborhoods of Carter Baron, 16th Street Heights, Fort Totten, Lamond/Riggs, Shepherd Park, Takoma, and Petworth. A diverse mix of business and residential areas, the community is composed mostly of low-density single family homes and row houses, with some public housing developments. Major business corridors in the district include 14th Street, Georgia and New Hampshire Avenues, Kennedy Street and Riggs Road. The Fourth District is also home to the world-famous Walter Reed Army Medical Center, as well as some Civil War fort sites and the Takoma Historic District. With the PSA restructuring that took effect in May 2004, the Fourth District now has five Police Service Areas (or PSAs). View some of the community resources available to all residents of the Fourth District (for additional resources, see the DC Guide): * Neighborhood Service Coordinatorshttp://ons.dc.gov/ons/cwp/view,A,1380,Q,571378.asp * Sheltershttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,545527.asp * Online Community Resourceshttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,545513.asp * Citizens Advisory Councilhttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1238,q,542195.asp Chair: James P. Keys Phone: (202) 635-6922 Meets third Thursday of the month, 7 pm Fourth District Station =Fifth Districthttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,545954,mpdcNav_GID,1538.asp= Police Stations & Substations Fifth District Station 1805 Bladensburg Rd., NE Washington, DC 20002 Phone: (202) 698-0150 Fax: (202) 727-8453 Fifth District Communityhttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,545905,mpdcNav_GID,1538.asp The Fifth District covers much of the Northeast quadrant of the city. It includes an interesting and diverse mix of neighborhoods, including Brookland, Ivy City, Trinidad and Woodridge. The district is also home to a number of significant landmarks, including the National Arboretum. With the PSA restructuring that took effect in May 2004, the Fifth District now has five Police Service Areas (or PSAs). View some of the community resources available to all residents of the Fifth District (for additional resources, see the DC Guide): * Neighborhood Service Coordinatorshttp://ons.dc.gov/ons/cwp/view,A,1380,Q,571378.asp * Sheltershttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,545982.asp * Online Community Resourceshttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,545968.asp * Citizens Advisory Councilhttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1238,q,542195.asp **Chair: Robert Brannum **Phone: (202) 387-4341 **Meets fourth Thursday of the month, 7 pm **Fifth District Headquarters **1805 Bladensburg Road, NE =Sixth Districthttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,546269,mpdcNav_GID,1539.asp= Police Stations & Substations Sixth District Station 100 42nd St., NE Washington, DC 20019 Phone: (202) 698-0880 Fax: (202) 727-8223 Sixth District Substation 2701 Pennsylvania Ave., SE Washington, DC 20019 Phone: (202) 698-2088 Fax: (202) 727-3810 Sixth District Satellite Station 2839 Alabama Ave., SE Washington, DC 20020 Phone: (202) 583-1891 Fax: (202) 583-1892 Open 7 am - 12 midnight every day Sixth District Communityhttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,546220,mpdcNav_GID,1539.asp The Sixth District covers portions of the Northeast (east of the Anacostia River) and Southeast quadrants of the city. The district consists of a mix of single-family detached and row houses, along with a significant number of public housing projects. The district is home to both Kenilworth Aquatic Gardens, which maintains a wide variety of water-grown flora, and Fort Dupont Park, a 376-acre parcel of federally maintained park area that is patrolled by the Metropolitan Police Department and the United States Park Police. Major shopping areas in the Sixth District include the Penn-Branch Center at Pennsylvania and Branch Avenues, Fairfax Village Center at Alabama and Pennsylvania Avenues, and a new shopping center at Alabama Avenue and Naylor Road. Many small businesses line Minnesota Avenue, NE, from East Capitol Street to Nannie Helen Burroughs Avenue, and Good Hope Road, from 13th to 18th Streets. With the PSA restructuring that took effect in May 2004, the Sixth District now has seven Police Service Areas (or PSAs). View some of the community resources available to all residents of the Sixth District (for additional resources, see the DC Guide): * Neighborhood Service Coordinatorshttp://ons.dc.gov/ons/cwp/view,A,1380,Q,571378.asp * Sheltershttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,546297,mpdcNav_GID,1539.asp * Online Community Resourceshttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,546283,mpdcNav_GID,1539.asp * Citizens Advisory Council **Chair: Linda J. Smith **Phone: (202) 872-2024 **Meets second Monday of the month, 7:00 pm **Sixth District Community Room =Seventh Districthttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,546633,mpdcNav_GID,1540.asp= Seventh District Station 2455 Alabama Ave., SE Washington, DC 20020 Phone: (202) 698-1500 Fax: (202) 645-0020 Seventh District Communityhttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,546584,mpdcNav_GID,1540.asp The Seventh District covers much of the Southeast quadrant of the city, including the neighborhoods of Anacostia, Barry Farm, Naylor Gardens and Washington Highlands. The district is home to such notable landmarks as Fort Stanton Park, the Frederick Douglas Home and Bolling Air Force Base, to name a few. The district enjoys an active community that is committed to working with the police to reduce crime and improve the quality of life in the area. With the PSA restructuring that took effect in May 2004, the Seventh District now has seven Police Service Areas (or PSAs). View some of the community resources available to all residents of the Seventh District (for additional resources, see the DC Guide): * Neighborhood Service Coordinatorshttp://ons.dc.gov/ons/cwp/view,A,1380,Q,571378.asp * Sheltershttp://mpdc.dc.gov/mpdc/cwp/view,a,1239,q,546661,mpdcNav_GID,1540.asp * Citizens Advisory Council **Chair: Addie Cooke **Phone: (202) 889-6729 **Meets third Wednesday of the month, 7 pm **Seventh District Community Room